specialists_and_paladinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Specialists and Paladins Wiki Standards
These are the standards for the articles, pictures and any other item on the wiki. If you need any help, or a questions, concerns, administrators will help you. You can ask your founder, or some active administrators. Continuity Articles must be written by the original version. There's no negotiating this. In other words, the Cinélume version will override the Nickelodeon version; unless it was never mentioned until the Nickelodeon version. *'For example' - Linphea, this is the originally spelt. Even though Nickelodeon spelt it as Lynphea, the "Linphea" spelling will be used. Articles in regards to music and lyrics will be in English and Italian only. (Italian is the original language of Winx Club.) Rumours and Theories There is a difference between a rumor and a theory. (Definitions from dictionary.com) *'Rumor': "gossip; hearsay; a story or statement in general circulation without confirmation or certainty as to facts." Rumors are generally leaked information with uncertain or unknown sources believed to be a part of the production team. They generally refer to the happenings of future seasons, powers, and characters. *'Theory': "a proposed explanation whose status is still conjectural, in contrast to well-established propositions that are regarded as reporting matters of actual fact." Theories are created by fans and based on prior actions, circumstances, and the like. They will sometimes be predictions of future seasons, powers or characters, and they are sometimes alternative interpretations of past actions. Rumors and theories are both allowed on this wiki, but should be specified as such. Passing rumors or theories as fact, without appropriate qualifiers, is unacceptable. An acceptable example of each is as follows. *It is rumored that another Winx Club movie will be released in late 2010, under the working title "The Magic is Back." *It is theorized that Roxy has not actually achieved her Believix, because she did not go through the Winx, Charmix and Enchantix stages as the Winx Club did. Users' Warning Warnings are given to users, its purpose is to correct their editing that were unnecessary and inappropriate, or violating the rules, in hopes of preventing similar repeats in the future. Warnings are given only by Administrators and Bureaucrats in the form of a template on a user's talk page. These warning templates are in regards to edits, imagery edits and any violation of the rules. WARNINGS ARE PROHIBITED FROM REMOVAL, UNLESS NEGOTIATED WITH A VALID REASON FROM THE USER WHO RECEIVED IT TO THE ADMINISTRATOR WHO GAVE IT. Warnings are allowed to move to the archives from users' talk pages. All users have three chances, if another warning is given after the third - the user will be blocked. The duration of the a user's block will be up to the administrator's jurisdiction. Continuation of ignoring the rules/warnings will extend the duration of the block and may evidently become permanent. Exception to the "three chances": If a user continues to vandalize, disobey and disregard '' any rules/warnings or for any reason an administrator feels adequate to do so, they will be blocked effective immediately. Spelling, Grammar, and Titles Overall Grammar 'Always' write in complete sentences. '''DO NOT' write like it's, we're,... Do not use "&" for "and", the only solution is type them out! Capitalization The following words do not need to be capitalized unless they are the beginning of a sentence or part of a proper noun: evil, good, fairy, witch, etc. We have all taken English classes and standard English grammar has not changed in the last few years. The English language, especially in a wiki, is not the place to make up your own new " English designation". Contraction A contraction is a shortened form of two words. For example, "will not" is shortened to "won't," "cannot" is shorted to "can't," and "they have" is shortened to "they've." (This is not an exhaustive list; there are many more common contractions.) Contractions are never used in formal writing and therefore will not be used in this Winx Club guide. Any contractions must be spelled out completely. Please note that the apostrophe indicating possession, as in "Brandon's First Phantoblade" or "the boys' girlfriends" are not contractions, and therefore not subject to this rule. Bias All descriptions must be impartial. Sentences containing editorial bias must be rewritten objectively. *'Bad': Sky is a handsome prince live in Eraklyon with bright blue eyes. Icy is an ugly witch that has dark indigo eyes stay with her sisters in Cloud Tower. *'Good': Sky is a prince live in Eraklyon. He has blue eyes. Icy is a witch that stay with her sister in Cloud Tower. She has got indigo eyes. Descriptive adverbs and adjectives with connotations that convey the author's bias or personal feeling should be left out. Beauty is a matter of opinion. Use pictures along with descriptions to get your point across. Titles While many characters have royal titles and are the sovereigns of their realms, the titles are not to be included in the article name. Use their given name only. Example: Brandon is Sky 's bodyguard when he live with Sky on Eraklyon. Specialists Profile Infobox *Name: Characters' names *Title: Characters' Titles (Non-pleasure) *Alias: His nickname (Non-pleasure) *Class: Hero *Gender: Male *Age: How old is he *Birthday: Date of birth with no year *Sign: Which element of magic is he *Affiliation: Which is he related to *Skills, Abilities and Weapons: Weapons *Origin: Homeworld *Family: Their's known family members *Relationship: Their relationships *Pet: Their pets (Non-pleasure) *Cartoon: First appearance in the series *Comics: First appearance in the comics *Voice Actors: Their voice actors in different dubs. Paladins Profile Infobox *Name: Characters' names *Title: Characters' Titles (Non-pleasure) *Alias: His nickname (Non-pleasure) *Class: Warrior *Gender: Male *Age: How old is he *Birthday: Date of birth with no year *Sign: Which element of magic is he *Affiliation: Which is he related to *Skills, Abilities and Weapons: Weapons *Origin: Homeworld *Family: Their's known family members *Relationship: Their relationships *Pet: Their pets (Non-pleasure) *Cartoon: First appearance in the series *Comics: First appearance in the comics *Voice Actors: His voice actors in different dubs. Image Rules The following kinds of image file will be allowed to use on articles. Please DO NOT add fan-art. JPG Image Files This image file show you to the unmovable picture. Its name's end by ".jpg". I allowed you guys to use it. For instance: PNG Image Files This image file is similar to JPG, an unmovable picture. Its name's end by ".png". Users can use it as well. Example: GIF Image Files This image file is different from the twos above. It's a movable picture with an ending of ".gif". You can use it but please use it less. Such as: